The Catch and Their Future
by csinycastle85
Summary: What if Rick and Kate had began dating prior to the start of A Rose For Ever After? Summary sucks story is better! Now two chaptered story. Chapter 2 is up and storyis complete!
1. The Resulting Question

Title: The Catch and Their Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: This randomly popped in my head after watching "A Rose For Ever After". One-shot only.

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Mentions of: A Rose For Ever After (2.12) and Flowers for Your Grave (1.1)

Chapter 1: The Resulting Question

Summary: What if Rick and Kate had already been dating prior to the start of A Rose For Ever After?

* * *

As Rick and Kate clapped as Kyra and Greg begin their life long union Rick was alternated in watching the happy couple and the woman next to him. He and Kate had been dating for a few months. He had never been so sure that he had found the one who was a match for him, the one and only Detective Katherine Beckett.

There only people a few people knew, Alexis, Martha, Jim, 12th precinct, Mayor Bob and Judge Markway (everyone kept their secret mum). A lot of people group of people who did not know, Kyra was one of them, the other was the paparazzi, and somehow they managed to fool them.

Sure during the case he and Kate had a few disagreements like him being supportive of Kyra; he knew that situation got a bit awkward between them and that she felt wary.

Right then he saw something fly into Kate's hands and he laughed as instantly knew what it was; Kyra's bridal bouquet.

As soon as he saw the look on Kate's face he then thought _now is as any a good time to ask the question. I hope Kyra and Greg don't mind._

Rick quickly went up to where the Justice of Peace was standing; leaving Kate to wonder what Rick was up to. He quickly whispered to the officiant and then to both Kyra and Greg his plan and all three nodded.

"Excuse ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention. I would like to congratulate the bride and groom and their much deserved happiness and also thank them for letting me momentarily steal their thunder. I have announcement to make, will Detective Kate Beckett please come up."

Kate looked astounded once he said her name and wondered as she went up _okay what on earth is he up to?_

The moment he had Kate close to him he took her hands in his and began his impromptu speech.

"My beautiful Kate, you are incredible, strong-willed and I adore everything about you and am eternally gratefully for the day you walked into my life. From that day in the interrogation room and the time after our first case and you whispered 'You have no idea' you had me hooked. As we started dating my respect for you grew. You are completely different and put up with my antics shenanigans. There is something I want to ask you."

With that he brought out a small black velvet box (which caused a distinct ripple from the crowd) and got down one knee causing Kate's eyes to widen as she covered her mouth but still let out an audible gasp.

Rick opened the ring box and continued "Miss Katherine Beckett, I do not want to be with anyone else for the rest of my life but you. I would be honored if you became my wife, will you marry me?"

Kate was speechless. Here they were witnesses at Kyra and Greg's wedding and no sooner had she caught the bouquet does he pulls off the unexpected, proposing to her. Once she saw the ring, a 1.55CT emerald cut diamond set 14K White Gold flanked by two smaller emerald cut diamonds and multiple little diamonds she found her answer.

"Yes Rick absolutely yes I will marry you!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Rick smiled the charming grin (that Kate had come to love) and removed the ring from the cushion surrounding and taking Kate's left hand and slowly slid it on to her ring finger. He then kissed her hand and got up and pulled her into an amorous embrace.

When they came apart the clapping continued. After accepting multiple congratulations including Kyra and Greg, Kate and Rick left and headed towards her apartment.

Once in the apartment, Kate with the bouquet still in hand pulled Rick in for an electrifying kiss that conveyed it all.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading "The Catch and Their Future". Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Their Moment

Title: The Catch and Their Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe and ABC do. Canon in D is owned by Pachelbel and Bridal Chorus is owned by Richard Wagner.

Author's Note: Request by popular demand (via the numerous story alerts) and the fact I have not done an actual Beckett and Castle wedding

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Special Thanks to Loveislife2307, Crazyreading17, It's Time For Eventually, Tridecalogisms,groosalugg2001,Andy1990,Damsgarderika,Andy1990,Tvlover777,vickkyyyg009, and Beckett NYPD for adding this story to the story alert list and favorite and for leaving reviews!

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+ (mention of murder/kill)

Spoilers/Mentions of: Vampire Weekend (2.06), A Rose For Ever After (2.12), Tick… Tick…Tick (2.17), Boom (2.18), The Late Shaft (2.20), Den of Thieves (2.21), Food to Die For (2.22), Overkill (2.23)

Chapter 2: Their Moment

* * *

It was their turn.

After eight months of planning [which included her best friend Madison (who Kate had reconnected during the murder of her top chef, Balthazar Wolf) insisted on catering for her big day a fraction of the price] and getting everything perfect they were ready. There was nothing that was going to stop the wedding (not even a dead bridesmaid).

Their engagement was tested, four times. when a murder related to her mother's unsolved case, when a psychotic serial killer Scott Dunn made two attempts to kill her, when they were investigating the death of Bobby Mann one the talk show guests began seducing him, and lastly with the arrival of a handsome robbery detective, Detective Tom Demming for their three cases; however, Kate told him nicely (after Tom flirted with her a couple of times) that she was already taken (which made Rick grin to no end).

They had decided to keep the ceremony intimate, inviting Mayor Bob (who was the best man), Judge Markway and his wife, her dad, Martha, Alexis (who was also a bridesmaid in the wedding along with Jenny and Madison), Lanie (who was the maid of honor), Captain Montgomery (who was one of three groomsmen along with Ryan and Esposito), and the 12th precinct as well as Kyra and Greg.

After she and her bridal party had gone to line up (following time honored traditions) she was alone in the prep room putting the finishing touches on her tiara and veil combo when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," answered Kate, hoping it wasn't Rick.

As soon as Jim stepped in the room, he was in awe. His little girl looked absolutely beautiful in her gown. The only other time he someone as beautiful as her was when he married Johanna.

"Katie, you look absolutely elegant. I am so proud of you and I know your mother would be too I can tell she bragging right about now."

Kate smiled through the tears of joy as she hugged her dad.

After a brief silence Jim asked, "You have a handsome groom waiting, are you ready to get married?"

Kate smiled and nodded her head and Jim helped close her veil.

A short time later she was lined up behind her bridal party.

Rick was waiting by the altar with his best man and groomsmen waiting for his beautiful bride. While waiting he saw Kyra and Greg sitting amongst the guests and both gave him a subtle thumbs up.

One by one the member of the bridal party walk down the aisle as the Canon in D played. After a few brief seconds the Bridal Chorus began to play Kate took a deep breath and began the walk down the aisle.

The moment Rick saw Kate in a white strapless taffeta side-drape gown with beaded appliqués a flare skirt that hugged her curves matched with a sweep train he felt lightheaded from the joy that was traveling through his veins. Bob noticed that Rick was swaying a bit and placed one hand to steady him.

"Now you wouldn't want to faint in front of your bride do you?" Bob asked Rick in a low friendly whisper.

That helped him regain his composure.

When their eyes met he could see her glowing radiantly through her veil.

Once Kate and her dad were close to the altar, Rick and the minister stepped forward.

"Who give this woman to this man?" asked the minister.

"I do," said Jim.

Jim then opened the veil gave Kate a kiss on the cheek and closed the veil and placed her hand in Rick's.

As soon Kate and Rick were at the altar and Kate had given her bouquet to Lanie, they joined hands.

All they heard was "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the joining of Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett in holy matrimony" before they tuned out everything else and as if they were the only ones in the church.

They continue to tune out and focus on each other until the minister announced, "Richard and Katherine have chosen to recite their vows. Katherine on the instruction from Richard you may go first."

Kate smiled as her eyes misted.

"Rick, you are my best friend and today I take you to be my husband. When you first started shadowing me I thought what had I done to deserve this, having to deal someone who was as annoying as you are. As time went on, however, I realized that you are a vital addition to the team and I also came to realize what a great person you are especially when it came to being a loving father to Alexis. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow help create a life that we can cherish and to be there for you and Alexis. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend."

Rick grinned as Kate finished her touching vow. He cleared his throat and began his vow.

Kate, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, mind, and determination inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow."

Kate was crying tears of joy as she knew that the all the women amongst the guests would be doing same because of the poignant vows.

The exchange of the rings that vowed followed by the benediction passed by quickly and then the minister announced, "By the powers vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The minister said then said to Rick, "You may kiss the bride."

The charming smile that Kate had come to love appeared on Rick's face as opened the veil placed his hands on her waist pulled her closer and gave her a sweet and tender kiss.

They only came apart when they heard the 'awwws'. Right then the minister proclaimed to the guests, "I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle."

As the guests clapped as the newlyweds joined hands and began the recessional as husband and wife.

-x-

Their reception was a blast.

Madison's restaurant had not only done an incredible job with the catering but had included their wedding cake at no extra charge made by Jennifer Wong, Balthazar Wolf's successor.

The cake was a decadent four tiered cake with vanilla and chocolate alternating and all four layers had been decorated with cherry icing. While Rick gently left on a dab of icing on her lips and then kissing it off Kate had fun smashing a small piece of cake into this face.

The best part however, was when they had to fulfill the last tradition of the night; throwing of the bouquet and the garter.

Once all the single and unmarried ladies lined up, Kate turned around and flung it as hard as she could. When she turned around she saw Jenny grinning as she was the one who caught the rose bouquet.

Whilst Rick was getting the garter from Kate they quickly exchanged googly eyes at each other. Once he had in hand he flung to all the guys who had lined up. The lucky guy who caught the garter was none other than Ryan. And the cycle started all over again with Ryan popping the question to Jenny (and her saying yes).

It wasn't long before the two love birds ran out of the reception room showered with rice as they headed up to the newlywed suite and after carrying her over the threshold began the rest of their lives together.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "The Catch and Their Future". Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
